A New Family
by Noelle2305
Summary: Peter Parker had never remembered much about his childhood. Just small flashes, and not of normal childhood memories. One day he gets an assignment in school that reveals more to him than he ever could have imagined, and his life could be changed for the better. I'm bad at summaries but I swear it's good! Pairings: BuckyNat, Spideychelle, rated T for possible language, PURE FLUFF!


"Your assignment over winter break this year will be on your family. You will get a DNA test done, discuss your heritage with your families, research, write an essay, and when we come back into school you will bring one or two members of your family who are especially meaningful to you, whoever that may be to tell the class more about your heritage." Mr. Harrington said to his class. The class groaned, they thought that seemed like a lot of work for a two week break.

"Do we have to get the DNA test even if we know who our parents are?" Flash asked, as the rest of the class nodded along.

"Yes Flash, in fact-" Mr. Harrington was cut off by the bell signaling the end of the school day, and the class quickly stood and gathered up their books in an attempt to escape the classroom. Peter stood, slowly gathered his belongings, and began his walk to Delmars to pick up a sandwich before a quick patrol and heading home to work in the lab with Tony and train with the Avengers.

He couldn't remember much about his childhood up until around when his parents died. He knew that their names were Richard and Mary Parker, and they were scientists, but not much else. Sometimes Peter thought it was strange how little he remembered, and it seemed like most people knew more.

Sometimes he would get random flashes of memories. _A white room. A syringe filled with blue liquid. A pointe shoe thumping on the ground as he watched someone dance. Scarlet hair. A flash of silver metal. Icy blue eyes. _He usually brushed them off as just bits and pieces of dreams he had, just remaining in his head somehow.

Other times they were more. More significant, more specific, harder to just brush off or ignore. _A voice singing softly in a foreign language. A cold hand stroking his hair. The click of the safety being removed from a gun. Hands. New, rough hands, not gentle like the others, forcing him down into a chair. Then pain. Harsh, unceasing pain. Then nothing._

Peter continued his walk, deciding to ask Mr. Stark to help him with the DNA test. May had died, a few months ago. A car accident. It was quick, or so they had told him. Mr. Stark had been listed as Peter's guardian in the event of her death, since he had no more living relatives. Peter had moved into the tower and was immediately accepted by all the other avengers. He was close with Mr. Stark, but he wasn't quite like a parent. Not even May had been, and he didn't even remember having parents.

Now that he thought of the subject, Peter could remember one particularly vivid memory that had come to him in a dream once. It wasn't just bits and pieces like the others, it was like a fully intact chunk of memory. Peter attempted to bring it to mind now.

_*Flashback*_

_He was around 3 years old, sitting in a small room. It had plain white walls, no windows, and one small cot covered in scratchy gray blankets in the corner. There was a small dresser next to the bed, with a pair of pointe shoes and a single children's book that seemed to be written in russian resting on top of it. Peter sat on the floor in the middle of the room, humming lightly to himself._

_Suddenly a woman burst into the room. She was faceless, as all the people in his dreams were, but she had red hair that swung like a curtain as she spoke to him. Her voice seemed familiar somehow, but she spoke perfect russian, so he could make no connection to his current life. She spoke quickly, as if panicked._

"_Питер, я хочу, чтобы ты спрятался под кровать прямо сейчас. Быстро, они идут за нами. Твой папа тоже. Спешите, детка, все будет хорошо. Просто оставайся скрытым. Неважно что, хорошо?" (Peter, i want you to hide under the bed right now. Quickly, they are coming for us. Your Papa too. Hurry, baby, everything will be alright. Just stay hidden. No matter what, ok?) She said under her breath, rushing him down under the bed._

Suddenly, Peter began to remember things that he wasn't sure he dreamt about. Just new Memories.

"_мама? что происходит? Я боюсь, где папа?" (mama? what's happening? I'm scared, where's papa?) Peter cried as he crawled under the bed, small tears pouring down his rosy cheeks._

"_Все хорошо, детка, все в порядке, папа в порядке, все будет хорошо."(It's okay baby, everything's fine, papa's fine, we'll all be ok.) The woman, who he now assumed was his mother, tried to reassure him quietly. For a few moments, they just sat like that in the still, stagnant quiet. Then everything became loud. Men in Uniforms rushed in, grabbing his mother and shouting things._

"_Где он? Где ребенок? Мы должны найти его, они были скомпрометированы!"(Where is he? Where is the child? We must find him, they have been compromised!) She just spat in his empty face. Suddenly another man in uniform stuck his head under the blankets, grasping Peter's arm sharply and pulling him up and out of his hiding place._

"_Я нашел его. Поехали. Вы берете ее, у них есть другой."(I found him. Let's go. You take her, they have the other one.) The man growled. As he was dragged from the safety of the small room and down a long white hallway, he vaguely noticed a man with jaw length dark hair being restrained by multiple guards. He shouted in a language that young Peter could not understand. He knew this man, and he could always understand him before, so Peter was baffled._

"_That's my son! You bastards! You better not do anything to him or I swear, I'll knock all the teeth out of your mouth and brains outta your head!" The man shouted, struggling against the guards. The older peter noticed that he had a heavy Brooklyn accent. He saw two more guards restraining his mother as she screamed. Then, someone jabbed a syringe into his neck. Everything seemed to slow down. Everything went near silent. He vaguely caught his mother and the man screaming his name, and he screamed back to them._

"_Мама! Папа!"(Mama! Papa!) The last thing he saw before everything went dark was the glint of a red star painted on the shifting silver of his father"s left arm._

_*End Flashback*_

Peter jumped with a gasp. Was that a memory? What did it mean? Were Richard and Mary Parker never his real parents? He was now intent on rushing home as fast as he could to get that DNA test done, and figure out the truth.

He rushed into the lab in a flustered daze, still stunned by the vividness of his flashback. It had been as if he was watching it all play out, as if a movie. Looking back, Peter would later realize that there had been many simple clues as to what had happened, but he had just missed them in his confusion.

"Hey kid, you're early. I thought you were going to patrol before coming home today." Tony said, glancing up at him from where he was working.

"Yeah well, you see, the thing is...I got this assignment for over break, and it's about my family history and heritage, and DNA testing is a mandatory requirement for it." Peter explained. He still looked uncomfortable and nervous, so Tony asked

"Well, what's wrong with that? I can have Friday run the DNA test, and you already know who your parents are, so that part should be simple enough, right?"

"Well, sure, yeah, you would think that but…" Peter hesitates.

"Come on, Spider-Baby, spit it out." Tony urges.

"Idon'tthinkthatmaryandrichardparkeraremyrealparents." Peter blurts out in a blur.

"Excuse me? I could barely understand that, care to repeat yourself?" Tony looked at him, confused. Peter sighed.

"I don't think that Mary and Richard Parker are my real parents." He stated, slower this time so he would be understood. Tony gaped at him for a moment before shaking his head, sighing, and saying

"Ok, tell me the whole story. From the beginning." And so Peter began. He told Tony how he had never had a good recollection of his childhood. How he had been having flashes of what he thought were memories lately, but they hadn't been of normal childhood things. He told him of the white rooms and blue syrums and red hair, the soft russian singing and the dancer. The cold silver hand and ice blue eyes. The rough hands, and the harsh, loud voices calling out in languages he couldn't understand.

He told Tony about the dream he had, with faceless people, and the two he had called parents. The way that he had suddenly been flooded with a memory today. Speaking russian. Calling them mama and papa in russian. Being dragged away from them kicking and screaming by large men in uniforms. Them shouting for him and straining against the guards who held them back. The syringe being slammed into his neck, and everything fading to black.

Finally he told Tony how the last thing he saw as he was dragged down the long hall, was flashes of long scarlet hair, and a red star painted on a metal arm.

Tony stared at him, gaping at the story the boy had told him. He was shocked. And terrified, but mostly he was angry. Angry that Peter had gone through that, Then his mind began to work. His shock grew as he pieced things together. Natasha and Bucky had told him some things. The Winter Soldier had trained Natasha in the Red room. They had fallen in love, although it was forbidden. Then, Natasha had become pregnant. Soon, their superiors found out. Natasha had convinced them to let her keep the child. They had agreed, vowing that they would train this child to be the highest standard of spy and soldier combined. Their ultimate weapon. Natasha had agreed, with Bucky vowing to himself that he would get them out of there.

Things had remained that way for around three years after he was born. He lived in Natasha's quarters and she shared her rations with him. Bucky came to visit them if he could. It was strange. No one had thought to wipe Bucky since this happened. They allowed him to keep those memories. Then, they came for them. They had dragged the child away, pulling him from his parents. He had screamed and cried out for them, but the last they remembered of him was the men slamming a syringe into his neck as he screamed for them.

After this occurred, they had taken Bucky and wiped his memory of any trace of Nat or the child, forcing her to watch. Then she had been sent on a mission. It ended up being her last for them. Clint had found her and taken her into Shield custody.

When Bucky had started to get his memories back, he remembered all of this. Nat had carried it with her for years, and finally they had each other back. They had gotten together not long after, to the surprise of everyone else.

Now Tony was thinking, and their story lined up perfectly with Peter's. That meant…

"Okay, Friday pull the database for a DNA test. Come on kid, let's get this done."

"Okay Mr. Stark, what do we need to do?"

"Well first i need to swab your cheek." Tony spoke as he was already completing the action. "Then, we pop that in here-" he gestures to a machine, putting in the sample."And we wait." as he closes the machine. "Friday will tell us the results in a couple of hours. Hey Peter, if i thought i knew who your real parents are, would you want me to call them up here to see the results?" Tony asked curiously.

"Yes! If you know my parents, Mr. Stark, please call them. I know i saw them in those memories. I want to talk to them ask them about it, know them. Plus, i kinda need them for my homework." Peter said sheepishly. Tony grinned.

"You deserve to know your parents, kid." He said, ruffling Peter's hair. Peter nodded slightly, and they both began to work on their projects until Friday spoke.

"The results are ready, Boss."

"Thanks Fri. Pete, you want me to call them before we look at the results?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I think I should explain it to them once we find out."

"Ok kid. Friday, call Barnes and Romanoff to my lab."

"Will do sir."

Peter sat quietly in his chair, seemingly contemplating his life. He was worried. He had always wanted to know what it felt like to have real parents, but now that the moment had actually arrived, he had his doubts. How would they react? What if they didn't want him? What if they had never wanted or tried to find him? What if they hated him once they found out? What if they didn't _want_ to be his _family?_

Peter's worrying was halted when the sliding glass doors to the lab opened. Through them came Natasha Romanoff and Bucky Barnes. They were both dressed casually, Nat in black yoga pants and a pale pink tank top, with her hair french braided down her back, and Bucky in grey sweats and a form fitting army green tee shirt.

"Why did you ask for us, Stark? Hi, маленький паук." Natasha said, questioning Tony and greeting Peter warmly. Bucky waved at him, and Peter waved back, smiling nervously, before saying

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you guys. But it's kind of a long story so…" he hesitated

"We've got time." Bucky said, smiling as he and Nat pulled up two lab stools and sat down, looking at him expectantly.

"Okay, well it started today at school. I got an assignment for over winter break, and it was supposed to be on our heritage. We all have to get a mandatory DNA test, I don't know why, but I guess it turned out to be a good thing. But anyways, on the way home I was thinking about how I don't really remember my childhood until I was about five or six, and sometimes i'll get small random flashes of memory. I was thinking about this dream I had once, and it felt like a memory, and as I thought about more and more came back until I could remember everything except the people's faces. So i skipped patrolling and ran home to ask if he could help me do a DNA test, and he wanted you guys to see the results, i guess? But anyways now we're here now so…"

Peter finished his rambling speech, and Bucky and Natasha gaped at him. The three of them stared at each other silently until Tony felt sufficiently awkward, and clapped once, saying

"Okay, let's hear those results shall we! Fri, read 'em out!"

"Of course Boss. The results of our DNA scan show that Peter is the son of Natasha Romanoff and James Buchanon Barnes." Friday said calmly. A look of shock came over Peter's face. He slowly turned to face his parents. Natasha looked disbelieving, her eyes were glassed over and she had one hand clamped over her mouth. Bucky looked startled, and he too had glassy eyes, as if reliving something in his head.

Tony, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment, slowly backed out of the lab. None of them noticed.

Slowly, Nat stood up and walked over to Peter. Bucky stood as well and followed her. She looked at him, slowly raising a hand to caress his cheek. Peter cautiously leaned into the touch, not sure how they felt about the development.

But then Bucky smiled a watery smile, and his flesh hand rested on Peter's shoulder, and suddenly they were hugging him. Tight as if they would never let him go again. Peter had thought he would never feel more safe and comfortable than he had with Aunt May. He was wrong. He hugged them back even tighter, and slowly they all sank down to the ground, sitting in a tangle of limbs, all silently crying.

"My baby. My little Питер." Natash whispered into Peter's hair.

"God, Peter, we thought you were dead. After they dragged you away, we thought we would never see you again!" Bucky murmured into his ear, tightening his arms around him.

"We missed you so much. Everyday we wished you were with us. Apparently you have been for longer than we realized." Natasha joked through her tears, and Peter chuckled wiping his eyes. They all separated a bit just enough to look at each other. Peter suddenly felt his insecurities creeping up on him again.

Do you guys...want me?" he said quietly, glancing back and forth between their faces.

"Of course we want you, Peter. You're our son. God, you have no Idea how good it feels to say that." Bucky told him, smiling softly. Nat nodded.

"We love you, Peter, with all of our hearts." She told him confidently. That was all the confirmation Peter needed before launching himself back into their arms with such force that all three of them toppled over backwards from their sitting positions, laughing.

"I love you guys too." Peter told them, and they smiled, so happy to finally have their son back. They were happy to get a chance to be a family again.


End file.
